Stormiya Grastrophe and The Werewolf OfBeauxbatons
by Monsieur Royale
Summary: Stormiya Grastrophe son of the King of the French ministry begins his third year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. But After the first day of School a Teacher diasppers and Students begin to die. The only survivors of an attack Stormiya and his friends fi


Stormiya Grastrophe and the Werewolf of Beauxbatons  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Stormiya Alexandre Louis de Grastrophe walked down the hall of the Château de Lis; it was his family's summer retreat. Stormiya arrived in the dinning room to find his three siblings Persephone, Miriam and Joseph. "Bonjour," said Stormiya cheerfully. "Bonjour," replied all three. "Where's Maman and Papa?" he asked as he sat down at the table. "Maman is with Papa in the gardens. They will be in soon." Answered Persephone. They sat and waited for their parents to arrive, when the trumpets sounded they all hastily stood up. "Their majesties the King and Queen of France!" spoke the guard at the door. The two parents entered the dining room their arms linked. They sat down at the table, once they sat the children sat. "Bonjour children, are you excited to start school tomorrow?" The King said with a smile on his face. "Yes!" Answered Persephone eagerly "I have read up on all are Charms that we are suppose to learn this year." "What about you, Stormiya?" Asked the Queen. Stormiya pushed some of his hair back although there was no hair in his face. His hair was not long enough to even be in his face. "Um," but before Stormiya could reply the trumpets sounded. "Minister Delacour!" Minister Delacour entered and bowed to the King and Queen. "Your Majesty," spoke the minister without acknowledging the children "There has been an escape from Azkaban." "What?" asked the king but then he realized that the children were there, "Minister Delacour lets take this conversation to my office." Everyone stood up. The King rose and left to his office with the minister. The rest of the family enjoyed a nice meal before they all departed to bed. The next morning Stormiya got out of bed and was dressed for the day into his school robes. He went down to breakfast and ate alone. After eating he left to his apartments and made sure everything was packed for school. Stormiya was very excited to return to Beauxbatons to see friends and get away from the tense atmosphere around the palace. Stormiya was invited to a lunch with his mother. They talked before a servant came in to tell him that the carriage had arrived. Good-byes were said and then Stormiya quickly descended down the main stairs and out the door. In the carriage Stormiya found his friend, Fleur Delacour, and a girl that was obviously her sister, Gabrielle, that Fleur had talked about. They quickly climbed in. " Stormiya, this is my sister Gabrielle," Fleur said. She was a tall girl with long shiny silvery hair she had moonlight colored skin and two dazzling blue eyes. "Nice to meet you," Stormiya said holding his hand out; which Gabrielle, who also had a long sheet of silvery hair, shook his hand with a tight grip. "She starts this year! Doesn't your sister also begin this year?" Fleur asked. "Yes. Gabrielle, this is Miriam and Persephone." Stormiya said. "Hello," Miriam said loudly. Persephone gave a slight wave, but was reading her book intently. They made small chat and, around mid-day, they picked up Heather, who was already in her Beauxbatons robes just like everyone else. "Hi!" she said casually as she climbed into the carriage. She brought in her pet owl, Antoinette, whom she named after the former Queen of France. Everyone talked about their summer, except Persephone, who was twisting her brown hair around her finger as she read a book about advance spells. The Beauxbatons carriage came to a halt; and they all knew that they had finally arrived at the Palace of Beauxbatons. Heather, who was closest to the door, opened it; and before them stood the beautiful Palace of Beauxbatons. Heather, Miriam, Persephone, Stormiya, Gabrielle, and lastly Fleur stepped out of the carriage, leaving all of their stuff in the carriage, and walked up Beauxbatons' beautiful marble stairs. They entered through huge gold doors, and turned to their left where the beautiful Grand Hall was with the dinner tables. They sat down at the tables and joining the other Beauxbatons students. Miriam and Gabrielle went to the front of the room with the other first years. Soon, all the Beauxbatons' students had arrived. The Headmistress Madame Maxime was twice the size of an ordinary woman. She entered the great hall, and every student and staff member stood up to show his or her respect. Madame Maxime went to her seat and spoke. "Welcome pupils and please be seated." She said in a loud voice as the students and staff sat down. "I hope I find you all well. Our dear Divination teacher, Mrs. Fronstene, has left us to travel the world; and we have a new teacher in her place Miss Marsailles," Madame Maxime pointed out a tall witch with a muscular build. She looked like someone you didn't want to cross. " Now on to the Sorting," Madam Maxime pulled out the magical scroll, which had the school Founder's names. The Founders were Bernice the Bright, Julianne the Joyful, Marason the Brave, and Arsionë the Hard- Worker. The Scroll zoomed over the First years and sprayed pink glowing dust onto the students. ZOOM, ZOOM, ZOOM. Students literally, flew, to empty seats at the house tables. Stormiya, Fleur, Heather and Persephone were at the Bernice table, Miriam and Gabrielle landed near by. Madame Maxime, looked happily at the students. She swung her massive arm and said, "Let the feast begin! " A huge feast appeared on the tables. The students and faculty ate very quickly, enjoying not only French cuisine, but also American and Spanish dishes. When dinner was over Stormiya, his siblings, and his friends left the table and followed a Préfet to their house. The Préfet described the history of the school, as well as their house, as they journeyed through dozens of corridors. They shortly arrived at their house, the Bernice, and entered into la Salle de Jour, which was a beautiful room with gold lined walls. The Bernice, house held the same elegance of the beautiful palaces of France. Stormiya, Fleur, Heather, Miriam, and Gabrielle, stayed up to get reacquainted and to meet new people. Persephone, got with her old book club which composed of two other people, Aurora De Belle, a second year; and Marie Caroline Delacroux, a seventh year. They watched Persephone for second while she tried to recruit new people into their group. As the night ended they all went to sleep with calls of "bonne nuit, " to each other. The next morning Stormiya got up, dressed, and hurried down to breakfast. Heather, Fleur, and Gabrielle were already at the table enjoying their meal. Stormiya quickly joined them and they sat discussing their schedules. Stormiya and Heather had a free period at the same time as Fleur and Heather. When they were finished eating, Stormiya and Heather left to their first class of the day, "History of Magic." Now, some people say history is boring; this was not the case at Beauxbatons. The teacher, Professor Loëx; knew how to keep the class happy. Professor Loëx, who was this slim, but not tall teacher, would hire people to play historical characters, and recreate famous scenes in history. After a delightful lesson in which they learned about Julianne the joyful, one of the founders of Beauxbatons, the class went to Transfiguration, which involved boring note taking. Once Transfiguration was over, Stormiya and Heather journeyed to the Bernice common room to meet Fleur and Gabrielle. As they passed a classroom, they heard horrible noises of screeching and screaming and growling. Now this noise wasn't loud, in fact Stormiya didn't hear it until Heather pointed it out to him. They thought to investigate but decided to get Fleur and Gabrielle first. After getting Fleur and Gabrielle they brought them back. "Do you hear it?" Heather asked. "Hear what?" asked Fleur. "The noise!" Stormiya said. "No," said Fleur and Gabrielle looking at their friends as if they had gone mad. "Do this!" said Heather impatiently and she grabbed Fleur and Gabrielle's heads and pushed them against the door. The two went to yell at Heather, but they heard these noises and their faces went a look of fear. "What is that noise?" Gabrielle asked. "We don't know, but I want to find out," said Heather and Stormiya nodded in agreement. Fleur nodded in agreement too and Gabrielle, reluctantly followed suit. They grabbed the doorknob and found it locked, so Stormiya; spoke with his wand pointed to the door lock "Alohomora." The door lock clicked and they all entered slowly. The room was empty but then they heard it, on the floor above and the sound had a gotten a million times louder. But this time they heard a woman scream in fear. Without thinking Stormiya, Fleur, Heather and Gabrielle ran out the door, down the hall up the stairs and to the classroom where all this noise was coming from. They found this door unlocked and they ran in with their wands pointing forward. There was a flash of blinding light and the noises stopped. The light vanished and the room was empty. Before they could say anything Professor Salouisé, Professor Collings and Professor D'Ovila came running in. "What's going on in here?" said Professor Salouisé in a very demanding voice. Salouisé could be nice but the majority of the time she was a strict teacher. "We heard a noise," Stormiya said. "And a woman screaming," Fleur said adding on to Stormiya's comment. "What is that over there?" Said Professor D'Ovila, who had been looking around the classroom with her cat like green eyes. They all looked to wear she was staring and saw a piece of silver fabric on the ground. Professor Collings went over and picked it up. He flipped it over and took it too the other two teachers. "Look at that," said Professor Collings, in his not so usual calm voice. "Is that blood?" "I don't know, we should take this to Madame Maxime" "What about the Students?" "D'Ovila, escort the students back to Bernice house. Collings and I will take this too the Headmistress." D'Ovila nodded and turned to Stormiya, Fleur, Heather and Gabrielle as the others left. "Come along now," she said with a smile. They walked in silence to the Common room. They sat for most of their free period and then went to lunch and finished the school day. Although none of them said much through the rest of the day, they all had one thing on their mind and millions of questions, they wanted and needed to ask. 


End file.
